pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugh
Hugh is the main character's rival in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. Both reside in Aspertia City. Hugh is the rival who raises the starter Pokémon with the type advantage to the player's chosen Pokémon. Appearance Hugh has dark blue spiky hair that goes upwards. He wears a white and red training suit and black finger-less gloves. He also wears a dark blue riding pants that match his hair and some red shoes with black laces. Hugh also has a watch on his left wrist, and a white bag with a red half-circle. Personality Hugh is very fond of his Pokémon and his sister. He loves them deeply and feels they should be treasured always. Hugh seems to be impatient, a characteristic most rivals share. He's also quite loud spoken and speaks his mind wildly when his emotions get the best of him, such as berating the owner of a Herdier for showing apparent indifference in his eyes, which was not the case, or when he was angry at Cheren's reply, which he found "weak coming from a Gym Leader", when he challenged Cheren to a duel. Due to a rather harsh experience on his childhood in which Team Plasma robbed the Purrloin that his sister was given as a gift, he seeks to become strong by any means possible so that he can fight Team Plasma whom he deeply hates, and search for the lost Purrloin. His hatred for Team Plasma is great enough to bear animosity towards former, reformatted Team Plasma members, although this changes along the game. Biography Games Hugh is the player's childhood friend that is fervent about anything to do with Pokémon. His goal in this game is to become stronger to find his sisters Purrloin, the Pokémon that he got from his late grandfather which he was planning to give her as a gift. Five years ago before the sequel and original version of Pokémon Black and White, his Purrloin got stolen by the Shadow Triad which he was weak to take them back from them. Hugh is able to be named anything the player wants his name to be. Hugh ask the player for back-up most of the time if Team Plasma is around. After he received for what he is looking for, he got stunned about the results what has happened within the 5 years to his sister's Purrloin. Manga Adventures Anime Trailer Hugh was first seen running with Nate to go meet Bianca in Aspertia City, and later battling Team Plasma aboard the Plasma Frigate alongside Nate and Cheren. Masters trailer Sprites Pokémon First Battle (Aspertia City) If you choose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Second Battle (Floccesy Ranch) If you choose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Tag Battle (Castelia Sewers) If you choose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Third Battle & Second Tag Battle (PWT - Plasma Frigate) If you choose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Fourth Battle (Undella Town) If you choose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Third Tag Battle (Lacunosa Town) If you choose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Fifth Battle (Victory Road) If you choose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Sixth Battle (Undella Town) If you choose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Seventh Battle (Driftveil City) If you choose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Trivia *Hugh's starter was raised from an egg. *This character shares similar personalities with Bianca. **Both are rivals of the avatar and both their fathers worry about their kids going on journeys by themselves. es:Matís